Glares & Meanings
by rimashaolan
Summary: a one shot on Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship. based on episode 48 and the first movie


Rimashaolan: It's my first time writing a one shot but I couldn't get this idea out of my head. I also tried to stick to third person point of view and didn't use anybody's name but it's not that hard to know who is who here.

**Glares & Meanings**

You smile as you go up to him waving your hands frantically around and inwardly chuckle as he glares at you.

He doesn't say many words. Yet you know that in his own way he cares.

He was there when you needed to talk to someone.

He was there listening patiently when you went rambling on and on and on.

He always made sure to cheer you up when you were sad and you know he would do whatever it takes to make whatever or who ever made you upset get hurt, even when it was him who did the damage to you.

The fights, constantly yelling at each other every second of the day don't matter and slowly disappear for those few minutes when you both are near each other and the walls crumble to the floor.

You had just fought a tough demon and as soon as his sword slashed him up in million pieces he runs up to where you are. Asking if you're alright, concern showing in his face and his eyes flicker with relief as you nod and he smiles.

It's something you rarely get to see, and you know you won't see it again for a while so you let go of all your anger and enjoy the moment while you can.

A couple of hours later you guys are back to bickering and you ignore him because he ran after her.

No matter what happens you know she always gets her way and you know you can't win, in the end he always ends up choosing her over you. That's why you went to the village grab your backpack and decide to head on out and search for supplies and provisions as a distraction. It's not like you'll be missed either way.

A couple hours later as the sun's last rays for the day finish glowing and the first stars begin to shimmer in the sky you realize you haven't gotten anywhere and have spent most of the afternoon contemplating near the well, thinking whether to head back home or stay around and keep suffering. You sigh and put the backpack around you getting ready to jump down when his arms come around you and he's telling you to stop.

You don't listen to what he's saying and all that is heard throughout the forest is a loud thud as he falls down to the floor and you begin to climb down again not looking back.

It's been three weeks since you've been back home. three weeks you haven't seen or heard from him and you don't know whether to be happy or sad.

Your family doesn't know how to approach the situation so they just decide to leave it and your sulking alone. except for your brother, he constantly keeps asking where his "onii-chan" is at and you just decide not to say anything and avoid his questions.

Back on the other side everyone is having a difficult time. there have been less attacks which is good but well, your other suitor is always hanging around which bothers and annoys a certain sword guy to no end. he doesn't know how long he hasn't seen you exactly and he hasn't seen the other miko in that long either, but he knows that he misses and can't stop thinking about you and how he always ends up hurting you which makes him feel bad.

He finally gives in to his friend's constant nagging and decides to go get you. that's not why he does it though, in his opinion you have been gone far too long and he realized it's you he needs by his side to keep him happy.

He goes to the sacred tree and closes his eyes trying to see if the connection was still there.

You were coming home from school that day and are shocked to see his shadowy figure across the tree calling your name over and over. you ignore him but he keeps shouting louder and tries to explain what his feelings for you and the other miko are to him but like always he ends up messing it up and you're more angry at him than before.

You grab the bottle around your neck and run across the shrine, throwing it down the well furiously. a few seconds later it comes back up and you throw it back down only to have the same thing happen again.

It seems like you're having a fight with a well, and it's winning but what you don't know is that he's the one in the other side, throwing it back to you because he doesn't want you to be stuck in your time.

After the fifth time he gets tired of it and jumps across the barrier then goes up and takes you by the hand bringing you with him to his time.

It's now been two months. two happy months where you and him are together and nothing can't get in the way not even her, and she has tried but he made it clear that you're the only one in his life. how? oh, lets just say you got your payback for that day she kissed him but too bad for her that you're the only one that's going to hug, kiss and hold him from now on.

When it's time for you to return back home he reluctantly let's you go since he knows that you're just going for a visit. your life is here with him now after all. Your friends stayed behind in the village so he holds you close to him and reminds you to be careful and to call if anything goes wrong. You nod and jump down the well looking around yet realizing the ladder wasn't there so there's no way for you to get out.

A light is seen behind you and he lands gracefully then sweeps you up in his arms and jumps high into the air taking you out of the well and into the shrine. He waves saying he'll come back to get you in a few days and swiftly jumps back down and you watch as the light engulfs him again.

You smile and walk out thinking of him and how he really is your knight in shining armor and you wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
